BEST VALENTINE'S DAY!
by MiaMelibne
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day love story for the Doctor and Rose.This is 10th Doctor and Rose.
1. Chapter 1

BEST VALENTINE'S DAY!!!

A/N I don't own anything of Torchwood or Doctor who except the shows on DVD. Everything belongs to the BBC AND RUSSELL T. DAVIS.

CHAPTER ONE: THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS

DOCTOR POV: I thought it would be nice to take her to Barcelona for a nice romantic Valentines Day dinner and maybe just maybe I will finally propose. I mean she been back with me for a year now. Like Jack has already told me several times, what am I waiting for? I mean I should do it now before she starts doubting me and wants to return back home with Jackie, Pete, and Old Mickey Boy. Yeah old Mickey Boy who's always waiting for me to screw up, so he can have her back. Oh I don't know what I am saying, of course she loves me. I also think that she's not doubting me, well a least not as much as I doubt myself. The big question here is do I trust myself, enough to ask her?

ROSE POV:

Look at him over there working away on the Controls of the Tardis.Acting as if Valentines Day is not a few days away. I know, I know usually he use that excuses that he lost track of time by being in the Tardis. But this year I got him a calendar and mark all of the important dates like my birthday, Christmas, Valentines Day, and etc. I just hope he remembers Valentines Day.

"Rose I was thinking we could go to Barcelona, you know the planet not the city, for Valentine's Day. I mean Valentine's Day is just a few days away. I was thinking we could celebrate it on Barcelona with all of those dog face people." Said the Doctor from the spot where he was working or a least trying to act like he was working, So it would seem like it was no big deal that he was asking Rose out for Valentine's Day.

Rose just stood over by the door way that leads to the rest of the Tardis, acting like she wasn't over joy by the fact that the Doctor wants to take her out for Valentine's Day. "Yeah sure, that's sounds fine." Said Rose!

"If you don't care for Barcelona, we could always go to your birthplace Cardiff. I mean it is your home and I wouldn't be opposing to spending Valentine's Day in Cardiff. Well a least this Cardiff since your mother not there anymore." Said the Doctor with a smug smile on his face.

"Oi, that's my mother you're talking about. Anyway Captain Jack's in Cardiff and we could always run into him now." Said Rose now with a smile on her face while looking right at the Doctor.

The Doctor spoke up and said "No maybe Cardiff is not the place to go, maybe Barcelona is a better place to go."

Rose spoke up and said "No now that you mention it I want to go to Cardiff."

"Okay fine we'll go to Cardiff for Valentine's day, but no Captain Jack okay." Said The Doctor with a funny look in his eye.

"You never know about Jack." Said Rose as she walks off towards their bedroom. Not knowing what the Doctor had already set up for Valentine's Day. After Rose left out of the control room, the Doctor grabs the Tardis phone and called Jack.

"Yeah Jack, Hi! She bought it, so is everything planned for the day."

PAUSE

"That's fine Jack!"

PAUSE

"That's great Jack, thanks for all of your help."

PAUSE

"Yeah I know she'll love it, again thanks for everything! Bye now Jack!" said the Doctor as he hung up the phone. He couldn't wait for Valentine's Day to get here and started on setting the time and date for Cardiff.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know I forgot to tell you to Review in the last Chapter but please review. I love reading them and again I own nothing of Doctor who or Torchwood except maybe a couple of DVD SETS, everything else belong to Russell T. Davies the master Geniuses and The great folks at BBC.

CHAPTER TWO: JACK'S REPLY!

Captain Jack had just walked into his office when his cell phone started ringing. He took a look at the caller id and saw the words Tardis. He answers the phone and said

"This is Jack speaking!"

PAUSE

"Yes Doctor everything is set!" said Jack

PAUSE

"I made all of the arrangements so that there's a table at the restaurant near the stone wall. You know Rose's favorite seafood restaurant. Martha, Donna, Sarah Jane, and I will all be there at other tables hiding .We'll be just waiting for you to pop the question." Said Jack with a cheeky reply.

PAUSE

"You know she'll love all that you are doing." Said Jack

PAUSE

"Bye to you to Doctor" said Jack as he sat down at his desk. He couldn't believe that his two best buds were finally getting engaged. A least he hope they were, if only Rose said yes. Who was he kidding of course Rose was going to say yes. They are going to be so happy together, Jack thought.

Just then Gwen walks in and says "Jack we just got a call that came in and from the description it sounds like a 'Weevil' is running around Cardiff again."

Jack spoke up and said "LETS GO!" as he grabs his jacket; rush out the door with Gwen, and the rest of his team.

A/N: First Please Review and second I know I didn't include Jack's team in the meeting at the restaurant because in the Final chapter Rose and The Doctor will meet them in a very funny way. Finally if anyone knows the name of that Stone wall landmark that is seen in Torchwood also in Doctor who please send me a review with the actual name so I can post it in my chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I own nothing of Doctor who and Torchwood, except some DVD sets. The BBC and Russell T Davies the master Genius in Great Britain.

CHAPTER THREE: THE LEADING UP!

It is now February 14th, the Tardis arrivals right outside of the Torchwood headcourters near the stone wall. Rose walk out the Tardis first, then the Doctor.

"Where are we going tonight." said Rose while looking at the Doctor for some hint as to what's going to happen tonight.

"Well lets see first were going to the shop, were we first met. Then maybe to your old apartment to see the living room that 'Jackie slapped me in'." Said the Doctor in a cheeky way, along with a smile.

"HAHA your so very funny. So were are we really going." said Rose watching the Doctor with a smile on her face.

"You have to just wait and see Ms. Tyler, that's why they call it a surprise!" said the Doctor as they walked.

"Well I hope I didn't get dressed in this little hot red dress." said Rose rather cheeky while looking at the Doctor , who was dress in a nice new strip black suit.

"Trust me Ms. Tyler you in that little hot red dress, along with the diamond , ruby heart necklace that I give you is not a waste. I promise by the end of the night you won't regret wearing either of those items." said the Doctor while he continue leading Rose towards her favorite restaurant.

When they got in front of the restaurant, Rose couldn't believe that they were going to the restaurant, the Seafood dinner. This restaurant is where they all want the first time Jack came to Cardiff ,met her family, and Mickey Smith.

"My favorite restaurant I can't believe it. Doctor do you think we be able to get in." Said Rose half unsure but wanting to be happy. I mean after all, this is her favorite Seafood restaurant and she really wanted to spend Valentine's day there.

"I'm sure we can get in because I had reservations made for us. Please Rose I know this is your favorite restaurant, and I want this to be your best Valentine's Day ever. So I would not forget to make sure that we had a spot at your favorite restaurant. Especially after all those times your mother slapped me for not treating you right. I was most assuredly not going to get slapped by you for this Valentine's Day sucking! So why don't we go in and celebrate." Said The Doctor as he watch Rose's face light up. He himself couldn't help but smiling because he knew that's he already made her happy. As held out the door for Rose to walk in, he just hope the rest of the night want smoothly too!

A/N Please review because I enjoying reading them. I Also ask that if anybody knows the name of the restaurant that they a sat in in the first season and also that stone wall with all the words on it landmark, please let me know so I can put them in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I own nothing of Doctor who or Torchwood except maybe some DVD sets and these story plots. Everything else is BBC and Russell T. Davies own and masterminded.

CHAPTER FOUR: THE PROPOSAL!

They got in, just as the Doctor had promise her. They now had finish their dinner and were just waiting for dessert to come. After a little bit the waiter came back with a chocolate red velvet cake and set it down in the middle of the table. Rose looked at the cake as the waiter put it down ,and the Doctor was watching as patiently as possible for Rose to notice what was wrote on the cake. Rose finally read what the cake said, she couldn't believe that she was reading this right as the tears started to come down. Rose said very teary eye to the waiter, "There must be some mistake, this is not meant for us."

The waiter check his order and then looked confused at Rose. That when the Doctor stepped in and said "No Rose this is meant for our table."

As the waiter walk away feeling very confused. Rose who was now very teary eye and very confused , said " But Doctor this cake has 'WILL YOU MARRY ME' on it."

Just then the Doctor pulled out the ring box and open it. After it was open, he slid it across the table to stop right in front of a teary eye Rose. Then the Doctor spoke up loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear

" ROSE TYLER WILL YOU MARRY ME!"

By this time Rose was half laughing and half teary eye with joy, that she didn't notice that the whole restaurant was waiting for her reply. Neither had she notice that her friends faces were appearing all around the restaurant. She couldn't believe he was actually proposing to her on Valentine's Day. Then Rose notice that the rest of the restaurant was waiting for her reply. So she said very loudly but very teary eye with a small laugh "YES I'LL MARRY YOU!"

Then the Doctor couldn't believe what had just happen. He was in complete shock, that's when Jack appear and said " Doctor aren't you going to put the ring on your new Fiancé finger."

The Doctor still in shock as was Rose didn't notice that Jack, Sarah Jane, Martha, and Donna were now surrounding them. The Doctor then said " Of course your right Jack." as he reached for Rose and put the 2 and ½ carat yellow canary diamond on Rose's finger.

After the Doctor put the ring on Rose's finger, that when she realized she heard the Doctor say Jack. Then she looked up and saw Jack, Sarah Jane, Donna, and Martha standing by the table. As they all were congratulating her and The Doctor , Jack said to Rose "Hey honey you had to know I wouldn't have missed this for anything considering I wait so long to see it." They all sit down laughing at what Jack had said.

A/N I hope you all enjoy and please review. I will have the final chapter up tomorrow hopefully. SO ENJOY AND HAVE A HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing of Doctor Who or Torchwood except DVD sets. Everything except the plot is own by the masterminds of BBC and Russell T. Davis.

CHAPTER FIVE: PART ONE : THE TORCHWOOD HUB!

After they all congratulate Rose and the Doctor. They all had some dessert and wine, but not before Rose made Jack take several cell phone pictures of the cake, also of her and the Doctor. They spent the rest of the time talking, laughing, and celebrating until the restaurant closed up. That when Jack invited them for some more celebrating but Sarah Jane and Donna, both turn him down, saying they had to work in the morning. But Martha and Rose wanted to celebrate some more. The Doctor really wanted to get his fiancé home to bed, but decide to let her celebrate more since he saw the look on her face after Jack invited them to celebrate more.

Jack took Rose, the Doctor, and Martha back to the hub, after they came through the doors. Jack said "Welcome to this universe second Torchwood!"

"Oh great Jack, so I'm going to get study like a science experiment on my engagement night." Said the Doctor half jokingly and half serious.

As Jack opens the secret door he replied "Now Doctor my team does not do anything without me. So they wouldn't bother you, unless I say so."

The Doctor, Rose, and Martha fallow Jack to where the team was sitting. That's when Jack's team notices the Doctor, Rose and Martha. The know Martha from their past experience from working with her. Ianto said on behalf of the team, "Welcome back Ms. Jones, and Jack who are the rest of your friends."

"Well Ianto 'THANKS' for that so very warm welcome. I'll like you all to meet Rose Tyler and The Doctor" Said Jack to His entire team.

"Doctor, Rose this is Gwen Cooper, Doctor Owen Harper, Ianto Jones, and Toshiko Sato or Tosh as we call her." Said Jack to them both.

Tosh spoke first of the team, "Well Doctor it's so nice to meet you again. I don't know if you remember but we met once when you were working for U.N.I.T."

"Wait isn't he supposed to be our enemy! What's he doing here anyway." Said Owen in a smart mouth way.

"Well Owen the Doctor and Rose here just got engaged tonight. So if your going to ruin their happiness, please let me know." Said Jack in a smart mouth way right back towards Owen.

A/N: Please Review, I love to read them and although you add my as your favorite whatever. I am thankful for it, but I would like reviews too please. This is the first part of chapter five. I do have a second part which I will add later or tomorrow. Chapter five is the final chapter, so please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I own nothing of Doctor Who or Torchwood except a few DVDs and this story plot. Everything else belongs to the masterminds of the BBC and Russell T Davies. This is the final part of this story.

CHAPTER FIVE: PART TWO: THE TORCHWOOD HUB!

"Wait she's human and she's marrying an alien." Said Owen with a very smart mouth attitude towards Jack, as he look at the happy couple.

"Hey were not here to judge anybody else's love life. Plus these two have been in love forever. Even I could not interfere in this relationship." Said jack jokingly towards Owen as well as everybody else in the room.

But the Doctor turn the Joke around on Jack and said "Oh, but he tried, especially with all the dancing and the fancy little laser gun of his."

"Oh, look who can talk, you were jealous from the moment you met me. I know that from those fancy dance steps, that you just had to show Rose on the Tardis, you know." Said Jack jokingly towards the Doctor, who just couldn't help but smile just a little.

Rose is the one that responded back before the Doctor could say anything by saying, "Oi, I loved those dancing steps. Hey that's one of the many things that which make me love him so."

"Wait these two competed over you, please tell me your secret." Said Martha who was looking at Rose with a silly smile on her face.

"No Martha, there was no competing' for her. I know from the moment I saw them together, that they were meant for one another. It just took them a while to figure it out. But at last were celebrating there wedding. So let's celebrate it with some more wine." Said Jack with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Ianto get some wine glasses, so we can toast these two." Said Jack to Ianto but Gwen beat them to it, by getting the glasses.

"Here you go Jack!" said Gwen rather happily as she handed the first round of wine glasses to Jack.

"Oh, Gwen are you the romantic one of the bunch." Said Rose towards Gwen as both women looked at each other.

"Let me say, before she denies it, yes she is!" said Jack with a big silly smile towards Rose.

"So our, we going to celebrate this engagement by getting drunk or what!" said Jack to everyone in the room.

"I vote for the drunken part!" said Owen as he took a glass of wine form Jack who just pours them.

"Okay Owen before we get drunk. I'll like to make a toast to Rose and the Doctor. The two people who I know were meant for each other, before they knew. So I suck at giving a toast but anyway congratulations and good luck in your life together. To the Doctor and Rose, congratulations!" said Jack as he held up his wine glass, to them.

Then everyone else in the room said "TO THE DOCTOR AND ROSE, CONGRADULATIONS!"

Then they all spent the rest of the night celebrating. Finally in the early morning hours as the sun was rising, Rose and the Doctor left in the Tardis with everybody, including Donna, Sarah Jane, Jack, Martha, and the team waving them off. The Tardis slowly fade out of site and off to another Journey.

A/N: I love all of you who have add me as their favorite author or my stories as their favorite but I also love the review which are usually wicked good. So please review, I love them. This story is officially finish, but if you want to read some more of my writing I have two other stories which will be update in the next few days.M


	7. Chapter 7

Hello I believe it is my duty to inform you that I will no longer be writing due impart to the fact that I have been hurt and lied to by author Crash Hale, she is mean and disrespectful but if you are her friend please continue, just don't say I didn't warn you. I am sorry that it has come to this but I felt it was nesccary to leave this message explaining why I am not writing. Sincerely SJT PBH OR MELI


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Hello Everyone I am writing to let you know that Soon I will be coming back to writing. I am not exact sure when this will be because of school but I have had a few fanfic friends who have convince me to come back so I am just writing to let you all know.

Sincerely Piper


	9. Chapter 9

I have written a new fanfic for Hunger Games go read it please and** REVIEW**: .net/s/7915969/1/Daisy_Melark_Hawthorne_My_story

FOR ME, and maybe I will have Edward, Peeta or someone of your choosing Flash you.

(SORRY FLASHING will not actually HAPPEN, but Please still REVIEW)

Thank you mia/Sarahjane/Piper


End file.
